One Rainy Afternoon
by jaxink
Summary: Think you could tell an endless story? -oneshot-


_Disclaimer: Don't own it._

* * *

**One Rainy Afternoon**

It was a dark and stormy afternoon…no, really, it was! Rain pattered down upon the streets of New York, and lightning illuminated the sky as thunder shook it. Rivulets of water poured down into the sewers and unfortunately, into the home of four teenage turtles and their master.

"Is that the last one?" Leo inquired, as he wiped his forehead of the water droplets clinging to it.

With a glance around the lair, Donatello nodded. "I think so. That's about all we can do until I can find some materials to patch up the holes."

Placed strategically, or more so where there were leaks, were several buckets, pots, pans, and anything else capable of holding water. For the last hour or so as the storm raged on above, their home had been plagued by water sneaking through tiny cracks in the ceiling and walls. Their home was drafty enough as it was.

"Whew, I'm glad that's done with," Mikey stated as he collapsed onto the couch. His brothers followed suit and gathered in front of the televisions as well.

Raph hit him on the back of the head. "You make it sound like it was a workout."

"Hey! That hurt," Michelangelo scowled. "And it was sorta like a workout for me. When we were attempting to actually patch some of the cracks, I couldn't reach them. It's not my fault you guys are all taller than me."

With a chuckle, Donnie said, "Why didn't you just find something to stand on, Mikey?"

"But — Oh. Why didn't I?" Mike said to himself more than his brothers.

"Don, I think that's beyond Mikey's level of intelligence," Raph snorted.

The orange clad turtle jumped up in pursuit of his elder brother. As they ran about the lair, Donatello shook his head and returned to his book, while Leo tried to restore things to order.

"Settle down, you two! We have to be quiet. Remember? Master Splinter has a really bad cold, and he's trying to get some rest. The drafts down here, in addition to all of this rain, are getting him sick," Leonardo scolded.

The two quarreling turtles stopped their shenanigans, and they returned to sitting with their brothers.

"Sorry, bro. You know how he can get on my nerves sometimes," Raph apologized gruffly.

Mikey shrugged. "It's what I do."

After another extended period of silence, Mike gave a frustrated groan. "Can we watch TV, please?"

Leo's answer was immediate. "No. It'll be too loud."

"But Leo…" Mikey started.

"No. I don't care if you'll have it on a low volume. After a while you'll just start complaining that you can't hear it," Leonardo stated.

"Then what can we do? I'm so bored," Michelangelo whined.

"Read a book," Don suggested without even looking up from his own reading.

"Yeah, Mike, get some comics," Leo said.

"But I've read them all."

Donnie raised his eyes from the page he was on and smiled. "How about actually reading a real book instead of a comic, Mike?"

"Ew…no. Don't push it, Don."

Raph nodded in agreement. "Yeah, reading is not a form of entertainment."

The purple clad turtle shook his head. "You don't always have to read a story. We could tell some stories."

Raphael's eyes brightened slightly at this prospect. "You mean like scary stories?"

With a shrug, Don replied, "I guess, if you'd like."

"Yeah!" Mike exclaimed.

Leonardo shook a finger at him. "Keep it down, Mikey. And no. There will be no telling of ghost stories. You had nightmares the last time we did that."

"Way to kill that idea too, Mikey," Raph muttered.

Finally deciding he wouldn't get any reading down that afternoon, Don made another suggestion. "How about each of us tries to tell an endless story?"

Mikey raised an eye ridge at that. "Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to find out," Donnie answered.

The turtles decided to give it a shot, and Raph volunteered to go first.

He began telling the story of Goldilocks and the Three Bears; however, he threw in several of his own twists. Raph made Goldilocks a punk rocker and the bears were her back-up singers. There were several incidents of explosions and affairs…but eventually, he ran out of story to tell.

"I guess that's the end," Raphael finished lamely.

"You lose," Donnie noted. "The story had a finish."

The red clad turtle defiantly crossed his arms and said, "This is impossible."

"I'll go next," Leo offered.

Leonardo started telling their personal origin story leading up to the present. He quickly found himself without words.

Don looked at his older brother quizzically. "Leo, you do understand that the story isn't supposed to end, right?"

"Um…yeah. So who's next? Don or Mike?" Leonardo said as he shifted the topic of conversation.

"Mikey? You wanna go?" Don offered.

"Nah, I'm still thinking," Mikey responded.

Raph snickered. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Ahem," Donnie said as he cleared his throat. "I believe it's my turn."

The brainy turtle decided to launch into theories about how the universe was created and how it was endless. The universe may have been endless, but Don's story certainly wasn't. He lasted at least three times as long as either of brothers, but eventually, the theories ended.

"I guess I couldn't do it," Don admitted.

"Shell, I don't think I could have taken anymore scientific mumbo jumbo anyway," muttered Raph.

"All right, Mikey. Your turn," announced Leo.

"Okay, here it goes," Mike began.

Mikey's story as follows:

There was a gigantic barn in the country filled with bales and bales of hay. One day, an entire colony of millions of ants started to march into the barn. The first ant took one piece of hay, the second ant took another piece of hay, the third ant took another piece of hay, and so it continued with another and another and another…

The youngest turtle continued saying for the next half an hour, "And another and another and another…"

Raphael slapped his forehead. "Jeez, make him stop already."

"How do we know when it'll end?" Leo queried.

Don smiled. "I don't think it will. It never ends…"

"You hear that, Mikey? You win. You can stop telling your dumb story now!" Raph shouted.

Mikey just smiled evilly and began to dance around Raph constantly repeating, "And another and another and another…"

"Argh…stop it!" Raph yelled as he seethed with anger at his annoying little brother.

A chase began anew on that rainy afternoon…

* * *

_A/N: Just a random one-shot. I heard the "never-ending story" Mikey told when I was little somewhere. Hope you enjoyed the randomness._


End file.
